


prettiest little duckling you ever saw

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Sibling Bonding, baby's first day, post s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt ;; CS + BabyDuckling's first day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happens hours into labor —too many hours. Far _too many_ hours.

She breaks down.

She’s shaking, crying, and in so much pain —much more pain than she remembers _ever_ feeling.

“It’s all right love, you’re all right,” Killian says, trying to reassure her as best as he can.

Emma’s not quite listening; everything outside of her own cries sound just like noise to her. She can’t make sense of anything, she can’t quite make out what he’s saying, she—

“Love, I’m here, I’m right here, it’s all right,” he coos again, in spite of everything.

If humanly possible, she knows she loves him more and more with every minute that passes. Despite the horrible pain, she’s never loved him more and just _knowing_ in her heart that he’s not going anywhere, it helps.

— ღ   —

She’s still scared though.

She’s so scared and the tears won’t stop falling.

It’s too much, it’s too soon, and everything just fucking _hurts_.

She can’t think straight with all the pain she’s in; she also can’t stop picturing everything that she’s sure is going to go wrong.

This shouldn’t be.

It’s too soon.

It’s way too soon.

Her baby shouldn’t be about to be born, it shouldn’t—

It’s supposed to stay inside her longer.

They are supposed to still have _weeks_ to prepare. To become ready for it.

They are _not_ ready.

 _She’s_ not ready.

What if everything does go wrong? What if the baby really isn’t ready to come out?

What if she’s sick and they can’t help her?

What if—

“Emma, Emma, love!”

Emma gasps, her eyes opening suddenly.

She loses it once more however. She can’t stop it. She sobs.

Maybe she’s not as over everything she went through with Henry as much as she thought she was.

She loved him then —she _knows_ in her heart she did. She loved him so much and yet—

She couldn’t keep him.

She didn’t even see him.

She—

“Love”

“Every time I close my eyes I just see it happening again, Killian.” She just blurts out. “They take him, I hear him cry but then they just take him away and I don’t...I don’t ever see him.”

Killian just looks at her before he decides to climb on her tiny hospital bed and gather her lovingly in his arms.

“Killian,” she says —she _pleads_ at him, almost _begging him_ to help her —to _do_ something. “I thought I was ready, I thought—” Her voice breaks before she can finish that thought. She sucks in a breath, then she starts crying again — the most painful, almost heartbreaking cry.

A contraction —yet another one hits her.

— ღ   —

Her cries are those of pure agony and it _kills him._ He knows it won’t help much, but he offers quiet loving reassurances in her ear anyway.  

“I’m not ready Killian,” Emma confesses.

Her contraction has passed but the pain, the fear in her eyes hasn’t passed at all. If anything, she looks more panicked now than Killian has ever seen her before.

“The baby isn’t ready, none of this is—”

“It’s going to be all right, Emma,” Killian promises, making Emma quiet instantly. He looks at her; her wide, tearful green eyes and it reminds him just how much she needs to hear this. “This is _your_ baby, _our baby —nobody_ is taking this baby from you. It’s _yours_ love, it’s staying right here with us…”

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, shakes her head. “I thought I was over it, but I—I _missed out so much_ , I missed out _everything_ with him; I didn’t even see him—”

Her voice trembles. Her whole body seems to be trembling as well.

Killian holds onto her tighter, cradles her head close against his chest. “He _adores_ you, Swan, you’re a wonderful mother.”

His words bring a fresh wave of tears and she just sobs pitifully in his arms.

It breaks his heart; he wants to soothe her pain, her fears—

“I’m scared; I’m just really scared.”

“Emma…”

She sniffles against him, he thinks she’s going to speak again, but her belly tightens beneath his hold before she can.

She grimaces, holding back onto him firmly, gathering her strength from him as the contraction hits.

Once it passes, Killian makes it a point to look at her in the eyes. She still hasn’t stopped crying, her face is so red and puffy, and yet she’s still completely breathtaking to him.

Despite everything, he’s in so much awe of her strength. He’s never felt more proud of her than right now. She’s mighty and so powerful, now more than ever Killian’s sure there’s no one on the planet stronger than his Swan.

He owes her the truth right now, if anything else.

“I’m bloody scared as well love.”

Emma’s breath hitches in her throat, she looks up at him quickly, frowning.  

“I love you and I love this baby with all that I am, but…” He trails off, cupping her jaw in his hand. “But I _am_ _petrified_ something is going to happen to either one of you.” He waits a bit, his look softening. “You wish to know what I know though?”

She nods.

“If our story is anything to go for, I believe things are going to work out just fine my love. They always have, haven’t they?”

Emma smiles —it’s not a grand thing, her lips barely curling up, but it still lights up her entire face. “Yeah,” she whispers, clearing her throat when her voice cracks. “Yes,” she repeats. “They usually have…”

“ _Always_ have.”

She smiles again, this time it comes easier. “I love you Killian.”

“Aye,” he replies, solemnly. “I you, Emma,” he promises. “With all my heart.” He smiles at her, a proper grin that almost breaks his face there for a moment. He searches for her eyes, then adds, “this little princess as well.” He moves his good hand to touch her stomach and it catches Emma off guard.

She looks at him guardedly, but still smiling softly. He’s grinning at her knowingly, his palm cradling her belly, nodding reassuringly at her in that very special way he always does.

He can almost pinpoint the exact second something _shifts_ in Emma and it makes him smile.

— ღ   —

Whatever he did, whatever it was, it worked. Suddenly Emma feels just that tiny bit more certain. As though maybe everything will actually be okay. He’s never referred to the baby so certainly as either a boy or a girl, and it suddenly makes her giddy with excitement knowing it’s just a matter of hours before they do.

And maybe that _is okay_.

Maybe this is just the way things are supposed to be.

“A girl?”

He shrugs at her —as if pretending he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. His hand lifts to her cheek, and he cups it lovingly. “Pirate’s intuition my love.”

Emma giggles, it comes out of nowhere, but she doesn’t fight it. She closes her eyes, leans into his touch, relaxes.

“We’ll see.”

“Aye,” Killian nods, kissing her head. “We will…”

— ღ   —

It’s pure agony one second and then the next one—

The next one _she_ is born and—

“ _Hi…_ ”

She’s too small, too too small, long skinny legs sprawled across Emma’s chest, squirming. Her tiny little head is wet and sticky, pressed perfectly against her cheek. It’s an odd position, but Emma still takes her in as best as she can; she breathes her in, she falls in love immediately.

She pays no mind to anything but that beautiful little girl in her arms. She can’t look away, doesn’t _want_ to look away no matter how hard she’s wailing. Her little face is red, her eyes squeezed shut, her sounds squeaky yet _strong. Oh so strong._

 _“I’m your mom_ …” Emma whispers, her hand reaching up to cup the baby’s head. She shifts slightly, adjusts the baby better, brings her even closer to her. “You’re safe, you’re okay, we got you…”

And that’s that. That’s it. She’s _here._

_Emma’s a mother._

_Again._

It’s no longer a little alien inside her; kicking at her madly, pushing around all her organs, and keeping her awake _all_ night, _every_ night.

 _She’s here,_ and—

“She’s bloody perfect, love.”

And suddenly Killian’s there too —cradling her and _their daughter_ in his arms.

Emma’s safe.

She’s not alone.

She’s not all that scared anymore all of a sudden.

She’s in love.

She’s so so so fucking in love.

It only took one look.

— ღ   —

They are not left alone for another hour…or maybe a few, they are not sure, everything’s suddenly a blur and the only thing that matters is the tiny little baby in Emma’s arms.

Eventually all the doctors, the nurses and just _all the people finally_ do leave them and it’s just _them —their family,_ just the three of them, _at last._

Emma’s never been happier or more in love (and loved) in her entire life. She’s exhausted, completely. Her eyes are droopy and sleepy, she’s achy and so sore, and yet she can’t keep the smile off her face.

She also cann _ot_ stop looking at the baby.

Her name is Estella; they decided it quickly, the name never their first option for a girl yet the second they saw her—

_Estella Jones._

She’s their star, she’s their light, she’s… _perfect_.

Killian tells her she should sleep, she needs her rest, she’s recovering, she—

“I love you.” Emma tells him instead, cutting him off. She’s not even sorry she did. She does; she loves him so much. She knows he’s right and she should probably rest, but Emma also knows he’s probably just as tired as she is, and so maybe _he_ should—

Killian cuts her off when she insists he rests as well. “I’m not the one that just had a baby, love.”

And she laughs because—

Well, because he’s right, she did. She did just have a baby and that baby is _okay._

Estella is healthy despite the weeks of cooking inside her she skipped. She’s breathing perfectly, she even tried to nurse and _did it_ , falling asleep in Emma’s arms afterwards as though that’s just where she belongs and always has.

She’s okay and she’s not going anywhere.

“We made a baby.”

It’s the most obvious statement and yet…

“We did, love.” He’s solemn and quiet as he moves closer, cradles tenderly her face in his hand. His kiss then is soft, overly so and perfect. “You’re bloody marvelous.”

Emma smiles against his mouth, she can’t help it. She’s simply _happy —_ so much so that she can even appreciate his compliment. She tilts her head to the side, smiles at him playfully. “So are you.”

He chuckles, shaking his head ever so slightly, his eyes falling to the sleeping princess in her arms. He doesn’t speak, but Emma doesn’t fail to note the way he swallows hard.

Truthfully, she hasn’t wanted to let go of that baby girl until that very instant. She yawns, leaning back a little, watching Killian carefully. “What do you say you hold her while I try to take a nap?”

His eyes widen, snapping up in her direction in seconds.

She would have laughed at his expression any other time.

Not tonight though. “I’m actually pretty knackered,” she confesses softly. “Wake me up if she needs me?”

Killian simply nods, still not forming actual words, but just staring into her eyes seriously.

He’s hold the baby already, marveled at her with hearts in his eyes making Emma fall in love with him even _more._ It’s still a big deal to do it though, and she gets it. They are wholly responsible for that little person and the fact alone that they love her so damn much already makes it all the more scary.

"Be good for daddy, baby girl.”

Their eyes meet at that, and Emma simply smiles, lightly shrugging her shoulder as she carefully passes him the baby.

Killian’s movements are slow, focused, his arms tenderly cradling Estella’s small body. “I’ve got you, little love.” He promises, looking up at Emma, the love in his eyes unparalleled.

“Yeah, you do.”

 


	2. I

_**prettiest little duckling you ever saw** _

_prompt ;; CS + BabyDuckling's first day + CaptainCharming_

* * *

She’s just a little over three hours old, and Killian already can’t remember what a world without that tiny little girl was like.

She’s perfect, he thinks, over and over again as his eyes are like glued to her little form. He’s holding her, and for the last half hour, he’s sure he hasn’t moved —afraid to wake her. She’s so calm in his arms, breathing evenly and so fully that her little belly swells slightly every time she takes in a breath.

Her body is twitchy at times, but Killian finds soothing her back to sleep isn’t too hard yet. She likes it when he shushes her —or so Killian likes to think she does. Emma said so earlier too, so he believes it. She had beamed at him with so much love in her eyes, and told him they’ve done it, and yeah…they had.

She is here now.  _Their daughter_  is here now, and he’s feeling equal parts elated and petrified. He looks at the baby and he sees everything, he can see her growing up to be a beautiful little lass; Killian sees a smart, fierce,  _strong_ little girl he’ll do anything and everything in this world to protect.

He’s scared — _so_  scared to do something wrong. To mess her up, or worst, let her down. Her or, Emma—

The baby whimpers in that moment, her little eyelids still softly shut, but her face slightly scrunches up as soft squeaky cries escape her. It pulls him out of his head and those silly thoughts of failure, and instead forces him to focus in what’s important, his daughter. Right here, right now. “Shush, shush little love, I’ve got you,” He whispers. “Your Daddy has you…”

Just like that, the baby settles back down.

Killian uses his fingertips to stroke her face; she is  _so_  pink and her skin so soft, softer than most anything he’s touched. Her eyebrows are so blonde he can barely see them, but he can feel them there. There’s also not a lot of hair in her little head, just small patches of blonde tiny hairs by the sides of her head and a little bit on top too. She’s beautiful.

She’s rather small too, and Killian is not just saying that because she’s the first actual  _newborn_ he’s ever held. His baby  _is_ a wee tiny thing. Five pounds even at birth and not even a whole 20inches long yet. She’s healthy though —Killian had asked the nurses about ten hundred times as they checked and measured the baby earlier. She came earlier, a lot earlier than they had been expecting her, but…

But now that Killian is holding her, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

A while later, someone walks quietly into the room. Killian’s eyes shift to Emma and he’s glad to find her still asleep. She was in labor for hours, so many hours,  _too many,_ she needed her sleep, so Killian was glad the person walking in didn’t wake her.

“Hi,” David’s voice causes Killian to look up from the couch he is sitting with his daughter.

He doesn’t speak though, but slowly offers David a small nod before shifting his eyes down to the baby again. He swallows hard, the idea of that little human being all his not completely sunk in yet.

“Snow went home,” David whispers. The flu is going around these days, and of all people, his little son caught it. It was quite late, so he knew he had to head home soon too, but he couldn’t go without seeing  _his_ daughter  _and_  his grandbaby one more time.

David looks down softly, at the baby resting on Killian’s arm and for all of a minute his eyes don’t shift. He had to give it to the pirate; he’d made a gorgeous baby girl with his daughter.

Just as David is about to congratulate Killian one more time, he notices the expression on the pirate’s face. He recognizes it immediately, as he too felt the same way the first time he held Emma once upon a time.

“I get it,” David says softly, his palm softly slapping Killian’s back.

Killian waits a beat, his eyes solely on the baby before he shakes his head. “With all due respect your majesty, you don’t…” Killian says, his misty eyes shifting up slightly to meet David’s.

David frowns at him a little, but stays quiet, waiting for Killian to elaborate.

Which he does, only a moment later. “Look at her Dave,” he says, gesturing to the baby. “She’s  _my_  daughter.  _Mine._ “ His voice breaks, and Killian has to look away in order to keep his emotions in check.

David’s lips form into a line looking at Killian, but he’s not frowning anymore. Unlike what Killian thinks, he  _does_  get it. He knows that paralyzing fear that accompanies the _joy_  of holding your child for the first time. It’s incomparable.

“You’ll be okay, Killian, I promise,”

“Aye?”

“Yeah,” David insists. “It will not be easy all the time, but —it’ll be  _worth it_ … _all the time_ ,”

Killian’s lips twitch upwards a little at the reassurance in David’s words. His breath catches when he tries to thank David for saying that.

It makes David smile softly at him. Killian meets his eyes after a beat, and this time David allows himself to grin, slapping Killian’s back one more time. “Good luck, Pirate. If this little one is anything like my daughter, you are going to need it,” he says, gesturing toward the baby.

And at that those words Killian of course can’t stop the matching grin that travels to his face. Truer statement hadn’t been spoken, he was certain.

In any case, before Killian has a chance to say something back, David’s eyes shift to Emma, still peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed.

“How is she?”

Killian’s eyes cast Emma’s way as well; he waits a moment, his eyes taking her in yet again before he nods, jaw trembling slightly. “Ah, she’s…she’s great, she’s perfect." His voice comes shaky, but for that small moment in time when everything is  _so perfect,_ Killian doesn’t even care.

David’s hand move to his shoulder, squeezing it with enough force to yet again reassure the nervous pirate before him.

“She’s just tuckered out,”

At Killian’s words, David nods. Once upon a time when he found out he was going to be a father to a baby girl, he never,  _not once_  pictured his little girl grown up and with a family of her own. He pictured Emma instead as just that, his little girl —forever. Now of course he’d missed all of Emma’s childhood years, but she  _was still_ his little girl regardless. Even if really wasn’t in the least a little girl anymore.

Still, being here today, in that sterile hospital room, with a former pirate David truly despised at some point, holding his grandchild, he could only honestly feel grateful. Grateful that Emma found a mam worthy of her. One that loved her unconditionally and will fight for her and their family forever.

There wasn’t much else David could wish for his daughter, and now for this precious new royal as well. The fact that Captain Hook of all pirates happened to be holding her, strangely enough felt rather right. If only because David finally did see Killian as the man he is, a man of honor. “Does  _she_  have a name yet?” David asks after a beat; eyes soft on the tiny baby now.

“Aye, mate…”Killian can't physically take his eyes off the baby, but he still offers David a nod at the question.  

“What is it?” David asks then, but before Killian has time to decide if he should answer or not, Emma shifting on the bed catches their attention.

She is half-awake, half-asleep, struggling to even open her sleepy eyes, but still forces herself to do it. “Mmm’no,” she mumbles, clearing her throat slightly. “Don’t tell’im.” She may not be fully awake yet, but enough of their conversation drifted into her dreams for Emma to know Killian was about to say too much.

“I beg your pardon?” David’s eyes are wide looking at her, a huge smile on his face, seeing his little girl awake and trying to sass him.

Emma starts rubbing her eyes sleepily as she sits a bit on the hospital bed —it hurts to do it, so she stops trying, instead just propping herself up a little with her elbow. “She’s a princess. She _really_ is one.” She tells the boys, her voice a little hoarse but serious. “I’m not even kidding;  _she is_ , so…she should have all of it, all the pomp and circumstance.” Everything  _she_ didn’t get to have once upon a time.

And of course there is no way David is arguing with that thought; that little baby is the newest Royal in his very family and as such, she deserves to be celebrated. He can’t be happier Emma wants to celebrate the occasion with the formality it calls for.

“ _I_  want her to, Dad; I want her have to all the pomp and circumstance…”

Smiling, David nods, moving closer to Emma’s bed. “You don’t have to say it twice.” He cradles her head, still half resting on the pillows, before ducking his own and kissing her forehead sweetly. “Your mom’s going to be delighted; she’s going to love arranging everything for the little one,”

Emma looks at him steadily and nods, a smile tugging at her lips. “Thank you,”

“No problem, sweetie,”

Still feeling tired as ever, Emma rests her head back on the pillows, sleepily looking up at her Dad. It is a nice feeling having him here; she had just had her own little baby girl, and yet, David here makes her feel like someone’s little girl still.

He’s hovering over her so fatherly like, watching her fall asleep again and it warmed Emma’s heart. All those years she was alone and now…well, now she did not only have a family, she had the best one. “I’m sleepy,” she mumbles then, making both boys laugh.

“Rest love, I…I’ve got you,” Killian promises her, forgetting for that moment David was still in the room with them.

David offers him a nod and small smile before Killian’s eyes trail back down to the baby he was holding —his daughter. She’s still sleeping oh-so peacefully, but she’s also making a slow sucking motion with her itty-bitty bow lips. Killian can’t think a time he’s seen something so precious. “I’ve got you  _both_  little love.” He promises in a whisper, brushing a soft kiss to the baby’s tiny forehead.

“He’s right,” David says then, stroking Emma’s hair back ever so gently over and over. “Just sleep Emma, we’ll be back tomorrow with your mom and everyone…”

“Mmkay…” She says, blinking slowly and sighing. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Killian and the baby; he smiles at her, more so  _beams_  at her, and Emma can only return it with a sleepy smile of her own.

David catches her attention again, as he strokes her hair back one more time and kisses her forehead goodbye.

“Love you, Dad,”

“Love you too sweetheart,” David says before turning to Killian and the baby. He can’t keep himself from beaming as well. “Killian,” he says, offering a strong nod.

The former pirate nods back with a humongous grin on his face.

“Take care of them,”

“Aye, mate,” David need not say that. Killian couldn’t think something more important than taking care of his family right now. “See you tomorrow,” he says, as David walks by him and squeezes his shoulder.

David takes one last look at the small baby before leaving the room.

Killian relaxes a little once he’s gone, sitting back on the couch, and letting out a few contained breaths. Emma’s already fast asleep again, one of her hands awkwardly covering part of her face. She’d been dabbing on her eyes when sleep came and she surrendered to it before getting a chance to tuck her hands away.

It makes Killian smile —even more, watching her, thinking back on today and how ridiculously lucky he is to have  _her._

They have a family. A family born from true love. And true love, as everybody knows, is the best thing.

 x


	3. II

It’s still quite early, not even seven in the morning yet, but Emma has been awake since around four. Something about feeding her brand new baby daughter had kept them awake ever since. Emma never got to feed Henry once upon a time, not even once, so _this_ , cradling such a small little baby so very close to herself _for hours_  in hopes that she eats and is happy, feels so strangely new to Emma.

It shouldn’t be, she thinks, this baby is her second baby, she should have all the practice, and just  _know_  how and when to feed her, but instead, Emma feels at the mercy of the nurses telling her what to do, when to do it, and even why.

They read the books, several times even, but nothing honestly compares to actually having the baby with them right now. 

Figuring out how to care for her isn’t exactly bad though or, tiring, or anything remotely bad at all yet. Emma actually finds she  _loves_ holding her baby  _so much_  —she’ll do it all day if Killian wouldn’t stare at her with puppy eyes every time  _he_ wants to hold her.

And that’s the thing, they both love doing it, hold her, change her, feed her, all of it really. 

Still, there was that nagging little voice in Emma’s head that didn’t let her enjoy this fully —telling her how she  _should_ already know how this feels. How this shouldn’t be such a new experience as it was proving to be.

In the end, with a shake of her head, Emma brings her eyes back down. She’s holding her daughter and she is in that state of semi-awareness, semi-sleepiness that the nurses assure her is common after feeding. Her tiny little mouth is slightly agape as Emma holds her, and gently strokes her round soft head.  

Just as she leans in kissing the baby’s cheek, Killian walks in the door, holding a rather big and fuzzy stuffed bunny rabbit. It was grey-ish, floppy long ears, and while for now it was definitely bigger than the baby, with time Emma’s sure the baby would grow to love it. Especially because it is a present from her Dad, she’s sure.

Emma can’t help but match Killian’s smile when their eyes meet. He’s holding the bunny as though he’s found the greatest treasure to ever be found and his happiness is contagious. He can deny it all he wants, but Emma knows better, Killian Jones is such a big softy —Emma wouldn’t have thought it possible, but seeing him with their baby truly makes her feel as though her heart is growing in size each and every time.

“I got this downstairs; do you think she’ll like it?” Killian says, moving to the bed and giving both Emma and the baby soft kisses to their heads.

Emma nods without hesitation. “Sure she will,” There was not an ounce of her that wasn’t completely certain of that fact. As a matter of fact, “She’ll more than like it, she’ll love it, you’ll see…”

Killian smiles, and leans in kissing her one more time. This time he brushes his lips against hers, and the way he smiles against her then, renders Emma helpless.

She smiles too, unable not to really, and relaxes leaning back on the bed. “I so wanna go home,”

 _Home,_ Killian thinks and like always, it brings him such a peaceful feeling hearing that word from her.  _Music to his ears_. “Soon love,” He tells her sweetly. “Doctors have to clear you first, is that correct?”

“Yeah,” Emma nods. “Also the baby –should be tomorrow I hope, I’m starting to go stir crazy in here,”

Killian laughs at that, although it is hardly an understatement knowing Emma as well as he does. “Well, it’s almost visiting hours again, love, so you’ll get your family and everybody else to keep you company,”

Emma nods at that, although, “ _You_ are my family dummy,”

Killian ducks his head at that, embarrassed for some odd reason. “Aye, I know, but…”

“I know what you meant,” Emma tells him, offering a sweet smile his way. “Although to be honest, I could do without half the town wanting to meet her — _right this minute_ ,” She adds.

A laugh escapes Killian; he shakes his head looking down at the baby. “Aye, aye but she’s a royal Swan —as  _you_  are, it is if fathomable everyone wants a peek of her,” Not that he’s completely okay with  _everyone_ getting a peek of  _his_ daughter — _who is also half-pirate, thank you very much_ — but he understood it nonetheless.

The baby is now completely sound asleep. One of her little arms is dangling from the protective cradle Emma’s arms have around her. She looks so peaceful, so snuggly, and warm in her mama’s arms. Most beautiful image can’t exist; Killian is sure.

He smiles. “Thank you,”

His voice is soft, but suddenly  _so_  earnest, it takes Emma by surprise. “What?” She asks, but Killian simply shrugs. “What are you talking about?”

“She’s  _so_  beautiful, Emma,”

“She is,” She agrees, because yeah, their baby  _is_ beautiful, but, “What’s this about?” She asks him softly. “Are you okay?” The shift in his mood was subtle, but she noticed it nonetheless.

He nods slightly anyway, but doesn’t meet her eyes. “I’m fine, love, but…before everyone comes, I just wanted to say that,  _thank you_ ,”

“Killian, you don—”

“I mean it,” He insists, not letting Emma put even a word in to stop him yet. This was necessary. “I haven’t had a wink of sleep in almost two days, I saw you in pain that was so bloody unbearable and I couldn’t do anything to stop it, I stood by the sidelines for all of yesterday watching you bring her to the world — _to us_ , and I…I don’t think I’ve ever been happiest…” Killian closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath, before gathering his guts, and finally meeting Emma’s eyes. “I love you, Swan. Both of you.  _So much_ ,”

It makes her smile, smile so much her face may break, but she doesn’t care. Her eyes are pooling with tears she doesn’t want to cry because this  _is_  a happy moment, and just like him, she is happy. So happy. “You’re gonna make me cry,”

Killian shrugs at that, wiping his own tears from the corners of his eyes.

But then he hears the sweetest words Emma’s ever spoken to him. “I love you so much, too, you know?”

“Aye, I know,” He nods, now using his fingertips to wipe Emma’s tears. He smiles at her softly. “I promise you I’ll do my best to love and protect her, Swan…Always…”

“I know,” She whispers back, taking his hand into her own and kissing it. “I know…”

* * *

 

“Your boy messaged me; they are almost to Storybrooke now, love…”

Emma nods at the information. For the last four days or so Henry had been out of Storybrooke. It was supposed to be a fun him and Regina trip, something they didn’t often do, but then the baby deciding to show up early had cut short their trip for a couple of days. They had driven to their destination up Maine’s coastline, so they couldn’t make it to the baby’s birth the night before. A part of Emma was glad though, she’d been in so much pain, and she’d been so vocal —it really was a good thing Henry hadn’t been there to watch her throughout that.

Instead, he was going to get the happy after-birth experience —all smiles and coos, and hopefully not a lot of crying from his baby sister.

Speaking of which, “You are gonna meet your big brother today, sweet girl,” For some strange reason she feels terribly proud to have the baby meet Henry at last.

Henry is one of the very best things in her world, and introducing him to this tiny little baby that just so happens to  _also_ be one of the best things in her world, truly does make her  _happy_.

Eventually, Emma too gets a message from Henry telling her he’s already in Storybrooke and can’t wait to see her. He doesn’t mention the baby but Emma knows he’s trying oh so hard to play it cool.

She only confirms her suspicions when Henry actually makes it to the hospital and the first thing he does after walking into her hospital room was almost run to Killian to take a look of the baby.

That image before her is cute, Emma thinks. But it is actually more than that; it’s _wonderful_  to see her  _two_  boys huddled around the baby cooing and making overly silly noises in hopes to keep her happy. It’s  _cute,_ and more than enough to have her heart swelling in size.

Emma smiles watching them, but then also can’t help teasing Henry a bit —if only so that he doesn’t think she’s gone  _completely_ soft now. “Oh hi mom, how are you? —Oh hi Henry, I’m great, how are you son?”

Henry looks up from the baby guiltily, and smiles. “I’m sorry,” He says, standing up, and moving to where Emma was. “Hi mom,” He greets, sheepishly smiling at her. “How are you?”

Emma shakes her head at him. “I’m just kidding kid, go look at the baby; she’s far more exciting than your mom is,”

Henry rolls his eyes at that, and instead of listening to what she says, he reaches out and wraps his arms around his mom. He truly is so happy to see her. He’d worried when he learned she was in labor so soon, and while everyone had assured him those things just _happened_ sometimes, Henry had still worried about his mom and baby sister a lot yesterday.

Seeing them healthy and all right truly was the best feeling though. “You did so great mom,”

His words make Emma’s breath catch in her throat and for a few seconds she’s not sure what to say back. She pushes from Henry, and puts her hands on his shoulders, watching him. He’d changed so much from the tiny 10-year-old she’d met once upon a time. He was almost just as tall as she was now, but still with the same heart of gold he always had. “Thank you, kid,”

Henry nods, and then hugs her again. This time a short hug as of course he needs to return to the baby’s side as soon as possible. He missed the birth and already over twelve hours of his baby sister’s life, Henry needs now to make up for that time, and most importantly, hold that little baby already.

* * *

 

“I hate it I wasn’t here when she was born,”

Henry is sitting on the same couch Killian spent most of the night doing just as the lad was doing now, holding the baby oh so very carefully. “It’s all right, you are here now, Lad,” Killian reassures him simply. “And anyway, it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t even in Storybrooke,”

Henry nods, not shifting his eyes from the baby at all. He knows Killian is right, but still…"Do they know why she came early?“ He asks, but then the baby twitches a little, and her little arm goes up flying in front of her face. Henry can’t help the laugh that escapes him. “Hi baby sister!” He coos, smiling so widely his cheeks truly hurt a bit.

Killian chuckles at the young boy, unable not to do it, and then pats his back. He’s going to be hell of a big brother for his baby girl. “I wouldn’t know, Lad,” He says then, answering Henry’s question. “I think she was just impatient,”

“Ah,” At this Henry actually looks up to meet Killian’s eyes. “You mean she’s of course stubborn like mom so there was no stopping her, huh?”

Killian gives the boy a look that undoubtedly means  _yes_  and smirks.

“I can hear you two talking you know?”

“We aren’t even talking about you Mom! The stubborn one was my little sister this time,”

Emma comes out of the bathroom wearing a silly smile on her face. “You like saying that, don’t you kid?”

“Of course,” Henry replies, obviously. “I have a sister now,”

He looks genuinely so excited and just so joyous and  _happy_. Emma in truth didn’t understand why she feels like she’s about to cry just looking at him holding the babe.

She shakes her head, letting out a long breath.

When she looks back up, Killian’s eyes are on her, and truly, she shouldn’t be surprised he knows she’s holding back something. That pirate has been able to read her from day freaking one.

Emma tilts her head then looking at Killian, and reaches for his hand. “Can you give us a sec?”

“Um, yeah sure, love,” He wasn’t expecting that, but it’s not as if Killian can deny her. He nods. “I’ll fetch you something from the cafeteria,”

“That’ll be great,” Emma replies, standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

Killian looks at her for a few more seconds, before sighing and kissing her forehead. “Be right back…”

“What’s up mom?” Henry asks absently after a short while. He’s still not looking at Emma, too entranced by his baby sister and her every little move to concentrate on his mom and whatever this is about.

Emma is quiet for a beat or two after that, not really wanting to ruin the moment, but also feeling as though she is going to explode if she didn’t just tell him. She sits by Henry on the couch then, and tenderly wraps one of her arms around his shoulders. Henry looks at her with the biggest smile ever, and Emma has to bite her lips in hopes not to lose it. She’s feeling awful. And truly, all she wants to do is apologize. “I’m just sorry Henry, I am so sorry,”

“What?” He asks her back immediately. “No mom! What are you saying?”

“I don’t know,” Emma replies uneasy. “I don’t even know honestly, I’m just…I feel bad, because, look…” She says, gesturing to the little baby her son was still holding. “She’s so lucky; she has all these people dying to see her; she has  _you_ , Killian, my parents—”

“But that’s a good thing,”

“It is,” Emma agrees. It was the greatest thing. “But…what about  _you_  kid?”

“What about me?” In all honesty, Henry has no idea what his mom’s talking about. Sorry? About what? He truly didn’t understand where this was coming from.

“It wasn’t like this when you were born, Henry, and I, I…” Emma couldn’t even finish that thought. She felt so guilty; it was certainly eating her up.

“I understand why you did what you did. I always have,”

“Yeah, yeah you have…” Emma says; a non-humorous scoff escapes her. “You were more mature at 10 years old about me giving you up than I was about it when I met my parents,”

“It’s different,”

“It’s not,” Emma tells him sadly. “You —you are the best thing I’ve ever done —you, and, _her_  now, but you, I just want you to know that every day I am sorry I wasn’t a mom to you then,”

“You don’t have to be,” Henry reminds her. “We are a family now, that’s what matters.” He insists, seriously. “And well, yeah, it  _is_  the most complicated, craziest family there is, but it’s still  _ours_ , and I’m happy with that, Mom…”

“I know,” She says. “I’m too, it’s just…”

“I know, but you need to stop feeling like that. What’s done is done, and what’s important to me is that you are here now, and that you are happy, and that you are a mom to me, and…to my little sister,”

Emma can’t stop the tears at that one but still forces herself to smile at her son. “She’s a cute one huh?” She says sniffling.

Henry is so glad to see that smile, however small and in spite of the tears. He grins back at Emma. “She is!” He says over enthusiastically making Emma laugh through her tears. Henry waits a moment then, enough for Emma to take a few calming breaths and wipe at her eyes. “You okay now mom?”

“Yeah,” She answers, breathing deeply. “I got so lucky with you, you know?”

“Oh, I know,”

Emma laughs, and sniffles at the same time. “You are seriously going to have to help me with her, Killian and I, we truly have no idea what we are doing,”

And of course, that gets them both laughing. Henry bounces the baby in his arms a little and smiles down at her. “Mom’s kidding little sister, she’s so awesome at the mom thing,” He pauses, shifting his eyes to look at Emma. “She’s the best,” He says, this time fully looking into Emma’s eyes.

Again Emma feels as though her throat is closing and the hot tears are pooling in her eyes, but she refuses to let them fall, and instead she smiles at that incredible son of hers. “Thank you,”

“Just telling the truth mom, that’s my job,” He promises, letting Emma hug him to her and kiss his head. “I have conditions though, if you ever want me to babysit,”

His words cause Emma to break in a fit of watery giggles but she still doesn’t let go of him for a second.

She  _is_ indeed the luckiest to have Henry, he’s not only a great son, but also he’s a great, brave, incredible young man. It just so happens that she’s one of the lucky ones who get to call him  _son_. It’s a blessing, she’s sure of that now, and what a better gift for her new daughter than the best big brother in the world.

He was right, complicated and all but their family was by far the best one out there.

 x


	4. welcome to the family, duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CS + BabyDuckling’s coronation ceremony :)

Emma was pacing —effectively freaking out about today. She couldn’t believe her mother had convinced her to go through with all of this (and no, it didn’t matter it had been _her_ idea in the first place!) —she’d thought they’d do something _small…_ ish for the baby. She was a _baby_ after all —she had no idea what the hell was going on at all. 

But, of course Snow had gone _all out_ with this so-called ceremony, taking advantage of Emma’s sleep deprived brain.

Maybe this _really_ was a bad idea after all. “I mean, think about it, trouble has a way to find us on its own, don’t you think _inviting_ trouble to meet the baby is just going a little too far? We are sabotaging ourselves,”

“Emma,” Snow said patiently, standing to move in front of her daughter. “We aren’t inviting trouble,” She said, but Emma immediately shook her head.

“How can you know that?” She stressed uneasily, looking at Snow for a beat before blowing out a breath. She shook her head and started pacing again instead. It was like déjà vu all over again; Emma had thought all the anxiety would stop once the baby was born healthy and happy, but…

It was just beginning —the worrying didn’t stop just because Estella was here —if anything, it amplified her fears at least tenfold.

And _that,_ was saying something considering how freaked out she’d gotten at times while still pregnant.

* * *

_Emma was miserable. Completely and utterly miserable, her stomach was growling with hunger, churning every so often, and oh the queasiness. She was so lightheaded from not eating, but she just felt so pukey and queasy to even attempt to eat. This had been going on for a few days now; it didn’t start out so bad, but now it was just awful. She’d even taken the day off work, which was something for someone who was stubborn enough to never take sick days like Emma._

_She moaned turning in bed, she flipped on her stomach and tried unsuccessfully to find a comfortable position._

_Eventually, a voice calling her name started growing louder and louder. Emma whimpered, pulling up the covers and hiding herself under them._

_“Emma?”_

_Her mom’s voice was so soft, tender…motherly._

_Emma moaned, pulling back the covers. “Uh, no, what are you doing here?”_

_“You are not feeling great honey,”_

_Emma sighed, miserably shifting on the bed. She tried to sit up, only to fail and fall right back. She shook her head at the pitiful look Snow was giving her. “Did dad send you?”_

_Snow smiled sadly, sitting by Emma on the bed, and smoothing the clammy hair off her face. “He didn’t —he barely told me you’d taken the day off from the office when we talked,” She told Emma. “Killian on the other hand…well, he happened to ask if I was busy today or not…”_

_“Oh,” Emma let out; surprised she hadn’t thought her favorite pirate was behind this. But of course he was —worrying was surely shaping to become his middle name as of late. “He shouldn’t have,” Emma said then anyway._

_Snow frowned. “Why? You are my daughter; I should get to take care of you from time to time, no?”_

_“I guess,” Emma replied, not really convinced. “Where’s Neal?”_

_“Oh he’s fine,” Snow assured Emma quickly. “You don’t have to worry about him,”_

_“Mom,”_

_“A day or two of pretend preschool is exactly what that boy needs; he’s probably having a blast right now,”_

_Emma felt guilty, even more so now, knowing Snow wasn’t watching the little boy just because her morning sickness was proving to be a tad too much for her. “Oh mom, I’m fine, you should get back to him,”_

_“Emma,” Snow said then, her tone firm, but not harsh at all. “You **are** my daughter honey, it’s just as much my job to take care of you as it is to take care of Neal —he’ll survive a few hours without me, I promise you,”_

_Emma had to wonder quickly if being ‘mothered’ was ever going to get old —she didn’t think so. She hated to admit it right now, but it was nice having that someone that didn’t care she was grouchy —her mom just wanted to be here and wasn’t going to take a no for an answer. “Yeah…I guess you’re right, mom…”_

_Snow smiled softly, before shifting her eyes from Emma’s._

_“What?”_

_“You know I used to keep track,”_

_“Of what?”_

_“I used to keep track of the times you called me **mom** ,” Snow confessed. “And David, dad too…I don’t do that anymore,” Although she didn’t fail to notice it either —it never failed to melt her heart._

_Emma looked at her curiously for a beat —she guessed Snow was right; for the most part now, she did call them both mom and dad. It was just an instinct now. “I don’t think about it much anymore,”_

_“You used to?”_

_“A lot,” Emma admitted. “It just, it felt weird —now it’s okay,”_

_It made Snow so glad to hear that, she chuckled slightly, the back of her hand stroking Emma’s cheek tenderly. “You know honey,” She said after a beat, “All of this —all you are going through right now, it’s okay too…” She assured Emma, knowing this ‘sick day’ was far more than just a bad morning sickness day. “All of it; it’s normal, you know?”_

_“I don’t —I don’t know about that,”_

_Snow’s lips turned into a thin line watching her daughter. “You can talk to me, baby…”_

_Emma nodded; she knew she could. “I’m scared,” She admitted with a shrug. “It’s –I was expecting it, but not like this, it’s…everything is just so overwhelming right now.”_

_“I understand that fear, honey. Especially considering everything you’ve been through. No one can blame you for feeling just however way you are feeling,”_

_She was right, of course she was right, but it didn’t exactly make Emma feel any better. “I don’t know how you did it,”_

_“You mean Neal?”_

_“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “With Henry, it was **my** choice. In spite of everything, **I** had a choice, and I decided to give him away. You,” She trailed off, shaking her head. “And it happened **twice** to you. They took your babies from you, I can’t even imagine,” And she truly couldn’t, every time Emma as much as tried, she’d ended up almost crying. The thought alone of someone taking her unborn child from her made raw fear curse through her immediately._

_“I got the two of you back,”_

_“Yeah,” Emma replied absently. Her hand under the covers coming to rest on her stomach. The little swell was definitely starting to form, which made the idea of her baby all the more real every day. Soon enough it wasn’t just going to be their little secret. Soon enough everyone in town was going to be able to tell. Soon enough **everyone** was going to know._

_How was Emma supposed to protect her baby from **everything** that was out there?_

_“I’ve been having nightmares,”_

_Snow looked at her sympathetically, but not surprised. “You want to tell me about it?”_

_“I lose it,” Emma said sadly. “Some way or the other, something happens and it’s gone. Sometimes it’s after he’s born, sometimes I just get this feeling that I can’t shake and suddenly I just know I’ve lost it.”_

_“You haven’t.” Snow reminded her, squeezing her arm lovingly. “And you won’t, honey. It isn’t just you taking care of this baby, it’ll be all of us —we are not letting anything happen to your baby. We aren’t letting anyone take it from you, or harm it,”_

_“That’s nice, but—”_

_“We don’t know for sure, I know, I get that,” Snow said knowingly. “But Emma, we just have to have **hope** , baby.”_

_Emma smiled because of course that was her mother’s advice –she nodded slightly as Snow continued talking. “Worrying and fussing about every little thing that can go wrong is **very** time consuming —it will however **not** make the next few months go by any faster. You have a choice honey, you can worry, or you can… **trust**. Trust us to keep **you** and your baby safe.”_

_“I can do that,” Emma admitted to her mom, but to herself also. She gave a small shrug. “I can’t exactly help the nightmares though — what do I do about those?”_

_“Oh well,” Snow started, “You have Killian for that. You have a man that loves you and loves your baby so so much. You can and you should rely on him. If a nightmare wakes you in the middle of the night, wake him, tell him, **talk** to him about it. Somehow, don’t ask me how exactly; talking about it, it helps. A lot some nights —others, not quite, but you are not alone. You don’t have to deal with any of this on your own —that’s the one thing you have to remind yourself, time and again, as much as you need to, because it’s the truth…”_

* * *

“What if this is a mistake?” She was rambling; she knew it, going over the same thoughts and scenarios over and over in her head and aloud. “I just don’t want to willingly put her in danger,” Emma stressed, her face scrunching uneasily. “What kind of mother would I be if she gets hurt because of me?”

“Oh but she’s okay, Emma.” Snow tried reassuring her daughter as best as she could. “Everybody that is coming is coming to _celebrate_ her, there’s no more joyous occasion than the birth of a new little person,”

“How do you know everybody that is coming is actually coming to _celebrate her_?  
Emma refuted, stubborn as always. “What if someone comes and instead wants to —I don’t know mom, _curse her_? I’ve read my fairytales, you know?”

“Oh Emma,” Snow whispered, shaking her head at Emma as though she’d just spoken complete crazy.

“What?” Emma frowned, suddenly feeling rather defensive again. “How can you be _sure_?”

At her words, Snow made _a face_ that had Emma rolling her eyes on cue. “Oh that’s right, the _hope_ thing, right?”

“Actually, yes,”

“But mom, this is—”

“Your baby girl,” Snow finished for Emma, looking at _her_ own baby girl in that motherly way Emma to this day still found so shocking when it was directed to her. “It _is_ your job to keep her safe, don’t get me wrong, I know, _I get it —_ you’ll hate yourself if something were to happen to this precious little girl because of something _you_ did, trust me, I’ve been there —but Emma,” She called, closing the gap between them and taking her daughter’s hand. “It is _also_ your job to _be happy_ about your child. It’s your job to love on her at the best of your abilities. It’s your job to make sure she’s loved, and that she _knows_ she’s loved. Honey, _you_ are allowed to be happy, you are allowed to celebrate; you are allowed to make memories, for you and for your baby. You _are_ allowed to take a day or two or how many you need to just sit back and love on your family —without a care of the rest,”

“But—”

“—What?”

“I’m the savior, no days off, remember?”

“Oh baby that’s nonsense,” Snow shook her head, dismissing that thought. “You _are_ the savior, and we are so blessed to have you, but Emma, you have a whole life outside of this saviorness deal, you are woman first, a wife, a daughter,”

“A mom,”

“Yeah, a mother,” Snow agreed with a content nod of her head. “And you _are_ going to make time to be all of these things, if anyone can do it, that’s you Emma.”

Emma huffed out a small chuckle at her words. “Your optimism I swear,”

“What?” Snow replied, faking defensiveness, a proper smile lighting up her face.

“It’s nothing,” Emma said, matching her mom’s smile. “I just never thought there’d be a day I’ll appreciate it so much,”

Snow chuckled, wrapping her arms around Emma. “I love you honey,”

Emma nodded softly against her shoulder. “You too, _mom_ ,”

“Today is going to be great, you’ll see,”

* * *

The worst of her freak out had passed now (Emma thought so anyway)

She was even letting her mom do her hair right now —calmly, with very little fidgeting on her part. Emma smiled, meeting her mom’s eyes in the mirror before them. Her mom was working on a rather elaborated, yet quite beautiful braid in her hair.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just hear the baby’s name?”

“Emma,”

“What?” Emma replied, chuckling playfully. “ _I_ know the name, _Killian_ knows it, _Henry_ knows it, _you_ could know it too if you weren’t so stubborn about standing on ceremony about this,”

Finishing the latest touches on her braid, Snow shook her head. “This is _your_ daughter we are talking about — _my_ granddaughter; we _are_ doing this _right_ ,”

Emma sighed, smiling but also shaking her head disapprovingly at her. “Whatever you say,” Her nose wrinkled catching the silly smile that was tugging at her mom’s lips.

In any case, before Emma could tease her mom some more, a squeaky little cry pierced the quiet of her bedroom. Snow had already finished with her hair, so as soon as Emma heard the baby waking up, she jumped off her vanity and rushed out of the room.

She chuckled and squeezed her eyes shut when Killian made it to the baby nursery’s at the very same time she did. They stood frozen, side by side, right outside the room’s door. Oh this was going to be interesting.

Emma looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and bit on her lip playfully. “Rock, paper, scissors?” She suggested then, looking at him now properly —challenge sparkling in her eyes.

Killian raised a brow, playfully, before nodding. He’d had the baby’s monitor with him downstairs; he’d been _staring_ at it really, knowing the baby was going to be waking up soon. And of course, as soon as his baby so much as started stirring, Killian rushed up the stairs.

“We have to get going soon, so whoever wins the first round gets the babe, okay?”

“Very well, Swan,” Killian said, making his hand into a fist and shaking it next to Emma’s as she began doing the same.

“Rock, paper, scissors, _go_!” Emma squeaked, bursting into a fit of chuckles as soon as they made their picks. “Scissors cut paper! Ha! I win! It’s _my_ turn to get Estella!” She giggled, rather carefree before reaching for the handle and swinging the door open.

Killian stayed by the doorway for a moment, leaning against it, and watching as Emma didn’t waste time peering down at the baby in the crib. “Morning little love,” She cooed, with a dreamy grin on her face. She reached into the crib to undo the strap of the baby’s swaddle blanket. Estella’s little whimpers softened as she could finally stretch her little arms out of her swaddle. Her eyes weren’t even open yet —her round tiny face scrunched up as she finished waking up from her nap.

“Oh, hello there, Estella,” Emma whispered unable not to smile down at the baby. They’ve decided to at least let her nap in her own nursery once or twice a day. It was usually okay since Estella wasn’t the greatest sleeper yet. She would usually wake up an hour or so after they put her down. Today however, she’d slept some good almost _three_ hours and to say both she and Killian had missed her was probably the understatement of the century.

At this point in time, they both certainly knew _love —_ the kind of love they shared wasn’t your typical run of the mill love story. They loved each other deep and hard, the kind of love that didn’t dwindle but instead grew and adapted with every new season of life. They knew each other, the good parts, and most certainly the ugly ones. They’ve forgiven each other and themselves through it all and their love for each other still didn’t falter.

And yet, even considering all that, their love for their children was above _everything_ they’ve known about love before. Even their own love. They were so, so very in love with that little bundle, but it was a different kind of love than the one they professed to one another. Their love for Estella was ineffable.

So very real, true and pure, yet far beyond their understanding.

And that was okay.

In the end, smiling sweetly at her baby, Emma gathered Estella from her crib. She brought the baby up to her face, and brushed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead and cheeks before moving to the changing table.

Emma glanced back at the door then, watching Killian and giving him a playful look as he finally walked in the room too. He stood by the foot of the changing table, quietly playing and kissing Estella’s chubby toes as Emma looked for a new diaper to change her.

Estella was officially ten days old and every day they got the hang of parenting her a little better. It wasn’t hard per se, it was just a lot to learn and do and the stakes were higher when either one of them was willing to screw up anything that concerned Estella.

Eventually Killian was forced to let go of Estella’s toes as Emma discarded her yucky diaper, wiped her bum, powdered her, and replaced the old diaper with a new one. She clipped the cotton white onesie Estella was wearing and then carefully scooped the baby back up in her arms. She held Estella close to her chest; eyes closed, and breathed her in deeply for a full beat or two before glancing back at Killian. They shared a look, and Emma knew Killian felt as apprehensive about today as she did. It was a scary thing –leaving the safeness of their tight family circle and properly acknowledging that there was an entire world out there yet for them to introduce their daughter to.

Emma sighed, holding onto Estella if only a little bit tighter.

Eventually she reopened her eyes fully, and met Killian’s one more time. “I’m glad they came,”

“Your parents?”

Emma simply nodded.

Killian understood —at this rate, if it weren’t for David and Snow here, he was sure _both_ of them would have come up with an excuse not to go to this coronation ceremony for Estella.

“They are probably going to end up having to drag us out the door, we might as well give them a run for their money, don’t you think?”

“Aye love,” Killian agreed, one hundred percent indulging her. “Although to be fair, Estella _is_ royalty, Swan —your family’s traditions are adequately respectable,”

Emma agreed, of course, she wouldn’t have agreed to do this if she didn’t want it at some level, but…

He said something —something that made her frown a little. She watched him carefully then, bouncing Estella in her arms when the baby began fussing. “ _Our_ family you mean,” She corrected Killian pointedly.

He held her stare for a beat —two beats, a third one even, but then his gaze fell, and a tiny smile started tugging at his lips.

Emma chuckled. “You should be used to that by now,” She gave him a _look_ before just smiling and closing the gap between them. Estella was still fussing, hungry after her long nap for sure.

Pouting down at her, Emma shushed her and kissed her forehead. “Here Estella, let Daddy soothe you while mommy changes so I can feed you,” With a stupid grin on her face, Emma handed the baby slowly to an eager Killian. She stroked the baby’s head, not really wanting to let go, before just kissing the blonde tuff of hair on top of her little head.

She sighed, stepping back and looking at Killian as he yet again marveled at the sight of their baby daughter. And of course Estella stopped fussing all at once when he held her.

(Such a Daddy’s girl that little one was)

Emma shook her head, but the grin on her face was still unmovable. Oh she wanted to just stay here watching them, but she also really needed to go change

For every bit of adorable Estella was, she wasn’t precisely a graceful eater. Emma knew the minute she dared feeding Estella in her outfit for today, the baby would not waste the opportunity to spit all over her. Alas, changing was crucial.

(But she didn’t want to go)

Sighing, Emma leaned in kissing Estella _again_ while also chinning up and brushing a kiss to Killian’s lips. He smirked at her, just barely feeling sorry for the pout she was wearing. “Go on, Swan —I can contain Estella’s wails for a few moments but I wouldn’t want to upset her waiting too long,”

“Of course you don’t.” Emma rolled her eyes, playfully —a smile playing on her lips. “Be right back,” She said, watching as Killian moved with Estella to the rocking chair and sunk into it gracefully.

He was such a natural with Estella —Emma had hoped they would do all right with an infant; she never could have guessed it would be this incredible.

* * *

Okay, to be fair, this coronation ceremony thing wasn’t nearly as awful as Emma had thought it was going to be. The amount of work her mother had put into making everything so perfect for Estella, moved Emma to no end.

The decorations were so delicate and appropriate. There was nothing flashy or overdone about what she’d done with the place.

They were using the town hall’s auditorium for Estella’s so-called coronation. Emma had been against it from the very second her mom had mentioned her preferred location. Still, in the end, she’d given in —she was too tired to care to be honest, and anyway, her mom had looked so excited talking to her about her plans that Emma hadn’t had the heart to argue with her too much about it all.

She’d decided to just let Snow prep everything, and right now, standing amongst most of Storybrooke’s fine citizens while her father cradled her baby daughter, chatting away with her husband, and Henry tried all of the seven different types of cake Snow had decided to offer —well, Emma truly couldn’t complain. This really wasn’t too bad —at all. It was actually almost nice.

Like Snow said earlier, this was a celebration and they were _allowed_ to it.

For a few minutes, Emma sat at one of the tables sipping on some hot cocoa with cinnamon, smiling and nodding (a lot) every time one of the townsfolk would offer their congratulations. Killian wasn’t with her father anymore, but instead he was by the cake bar tasting a bunch of the cakes with Henry and now Violet too.

David was standing by one end of the place, his eyes solely on Estella as he oh, so very tenderly cradled her in his arms. Emma tilted her head just watching the two of them for a few moments. She decided eventually to just get up and join them.

“You okay there Dad?” She said cheerfully, a hand squeezing David’s shoulder before she pressed herself to his side and half hugged him. He let out a small laugh instinctively, smiling at Emma as _his_ daughter stole a peek of _her_ daughter in his arms.

God, was he proud. “Yeah,” He replied in the end, his voice overly soft, it made Emma narrow her eyes. “I mean, _yes_ , I’m alright,” David tried again, nodding when his eyes met those of Emma.

“You sure?” Emma asked him, a playful smile on her face.

David matched it easily, and nodded. “I am, she’s just…” His voice trailed off as he glanced back at the small baby in his arms. “God, she just looks _so_ much like you when you were this little,”

Emma wasn’t expecting him to say that. It made her smile though. “Really?”

“Yes, definitely,” David assured Emma, looking up from the babe. “Except for these goofy ears,” He pointed out, making Emma chuckle. “If it weren’t for those and her eyes, I could swear I was holding _you_ ,” He said, oh, so tenderly bopping one of Estella’s pointy ears with his finger.

“She definitely got Killian’s ears, huh?” Emma agreed, eyes momentarily shifting from David and her daughter, to search for her pirate in the room full of people. Eventually she did find him, and couldn’t help winking at him. There was a lot more than just Estella’s ears and eyes that were Killian’s, but Emma had to admit those two were the most glaring similarities.

“Oh she does,” David nodded strongly, smiling.

Emma chuckled again, her eyes shifting back to David and the baby. “God, she looks _so_ tiny when you are holding her,”

“Emma,” David said then, face suddenly _fake_ serious —Emma was able to tell from a mile away how hard he was trying not to smile. “She _is_ tiny,” He stressed, nodding with his eyes wide.

Emma laughed first, and only a beat later David couldn’t help it anymore and he started laughing too. The baby stirred a little in his arms, cooing in her sleep, her tiny features scrunching up at the loud laughter around her.

David frowned sadly immediately, swaying his baby granddaughter in his arms and doing his best rendition of Killian’s shushing sounds hoping to lull her back to sleep.

Sure enough, the baby settled down, sleeping soundly in his arms after just a moment. Emma let out a long, relaxed breath watching the two of them. Who would have thought Emma Swan, orphan extraordinary, would end up with a _huge_ family of her own? She never thought she would have more kids after Henry was born and she gave him up. Destiny was a tricky little bitch though and now she had not only found true love in Killian, but in her son, her daughter, her parents…

It meant so much to Emma the fact that she could _offer_ her children not just herself and her unconditional love toward them, but also grandparents who would love them and spoil them in only that way family could.

“DADDY!”

Interrupting Emma’s thoughts, little Neal appeared out of nowhere, running as fast and as best as he could in hers and David’s direction.

“There you are slugger!” Emma chuckled, scooping up Neal before he could crash against his father’s legs.

The young boy looked at Emma surprised —mouth and eyes wide open for a few seconds before he just started laughing. Emma honestly couldn’t help laughing too as Neal all too affectionately threw his arms around her neck holding her a little too tight too him.

Oh, family love sure was the best. “BABY!” Neal squealed when he pulled back from Emma and his light blue eyes caught sight of the baby his dad was holding.

“Your niece, Neal,” Emma said, and while Neal did turn to her at her words, he looked at her like a mad woman. It made Emma smile as she used a hand to ruffle her little brother’s spiky blonde hair.

Emma was still holding onto Neal when she saw her mother walking back into the room —she’d had to go back to their loft to change Neal earlier, as the little boy had ended up with a chocolate frosting smudge the size of Estella on his white shirt.

Apparently, that just wasn’t acceptable for “ _a little prince_ ” and Snow had needed to go change him. They were back now though —Neal in a brand new white shirt and the cutest smocked light blue shorts paired with button down suspenders!  

He looked adorable.

Now however, with the whole family back in the same building, Emma guessed it was finally time to properly introduce Estella to everybody.

She breathed in deeply when David put a hand on her shoulder and nodded encouragingly in her direction. “Shall we do this?”

Emma thought about it —just for a moment, looking at David uneasily for all of ten seconds before breathing out deeply, and nodding. “Yeah, sure, let’s do this,” She agreed finally, watching as David so efficiently gestured Snow, Killian, and Henry to meet them at the dais.

Emma immediately searched for Killian on the stand, putting Neal back on the floor and instead grabbing tightly onto the hand of her true love. She pressed her face to his arm and closed her eyes not saying anything.

Killian was smiling, shifting to kiss the top of her head, but also not forming words. When she pulled back slightly, their eyes met, and he smiled at her. Happy, perfectly dimpled smile that effectively put all of Emma’s worries on the back burner.

“Killian, would you like to do the honors?” David asked then as he carefully passed the now awake baby girl back to Emma.

Emma’s eyes were on Killian immediately at the question though, and it was an understatement to say they both had matching wide eyes in that moment. They’ve agreed to all of this — _yes_ , but the spotlight was to remain in her parents… _and Estella_ —she knew Killian felt the same way.

“No, please, you do it mat—Dav–um, _your majesty_ ,” Killian stammered then, making both Emma and David chuckle.

He rolled his eyes, faking annoyance, but didn’t pay them much more attention before shifting his eyes to his baby in Emma’s arms. He offered Estella his pinky, which the baby took in her little hand making him beam —who cared Emma and Dave were still laughing at his expense, right?

David nodded at the former pirate anyway, and at his daughter too. “I’d love to,” He said before gesturing everybody to take positions — _yeah_ , Snow had naturally talked them into rehearsing positions for this moment.

Emma was mortified —in a good-ish kind of way if that were possible, but she was. Killian was standing to her right while her son stood proudly to her left. She started breathing a little unevenly when David started talking, addressing the townsfolks and going on and on about what a blessing their new little royal was. Snow stood by David, _beaming —_ little Neal in front of her most likely already plotting his escape plan.

“Breathe Swan,” Killian said then in her ear, and Emma huffed out a little dry laugh.

She turned to him, the world around them going on mute for those few seconds. She nodded at him; knowing this really wasn’t such a big deal and how truly trying to breathe would help so much right now.

She relaxed slightly after a few seconds of looking into his eyes, but just as she thought she was going to be able to do this, Henry nudged her slightly, and vaguely, Emma thought she heard her father calling her name.

She shifted to look at David quickly, the best smile she could muster plastered to her face. The baby was thankfully happily snuggled in her arms, settled, curiously looking up at her with huge soulful blue eyes.

Emma let out a long breath before moving to stand next to David. “Her name?” He asked her quietly, and it was in that moment, looking into her father’s eyes and at his _truly_ joyous smile, that Emma finally stopped worrying.

She smiled at him instead —a real smile this time.

David matched it with a perfect one of his own.

Emma leaned into his side then; she stood on her tiptoes and being careful not to squish the baby between them, she whispered the babe’s name in David’s ear.

A small breathy laugh escaped him immediately as he heard his granddaughter’s name _at last_. Oh, so happily he nodded at Emma when she pulled back.

He approved. More than that even —he thought it was perfect.

“People of Storybrooke, it’s my great joy to introduce you today to _Princess Estella_ ,” David was beaming, his chest swollen with pride. “May her life be filled with light, love, and happiness forever,” A small sigh escaped him then as his eyes shifted to focus solely on the baby. “ _Welcome to our family, Estella Jones._ ”

* * *

> **Estella**  —eh-STEHL-ə: Derived from the Latin Stella ( ** _star_** )
> 
> _“You never enjoy the world aright, till the Sea itself floweth in your veins, till you are clothed with the heavens, and crowned with the stars”  
>  —_ _Thomas Traherne_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one when Ollie is born :)

— ღ   —

They spend the day in the nursery, pretty much.

Everything’s _almost_ ready for the baby. His crib is up, his clothes are washed (if not all quite folded or hung yet), the newborn diapers are out and in the drawer on his changing table.

There _is_ a changing table set up again in the nursery, a rocking chair here and a rocking chair in their bedroom once again. There’s a tiny (oh so tiny) bassinet in their room, and a swing type “ _contraption_ ” downstairs in the living room. The tummy time mat is out somewhere downstairs,  there’s a stash of pacifiers (all the brands Estella loved back in the day, and a few new ones they found at the store) waiting in case the new baby loves them as much as Estella did earlier on. There are swaddles and wraps, tiny socks and the softest, coziest sleepers waiting for him already.

Emma’s hospital bag has been packed for weeks; the car seat is in the car, secured and ready for the baby whenever he’s ready.

He’s not _late_ yet, there are still a few days until his due-date and yet…

Yet, Emma can’t wait.

She’s definitely feeling the toll of carrying this little (big) baby to term this time around. Estella came early, so she was never this pregnant with her. With Henry —well, with him she was so stupidly young, the aches and pains probably didn’t even feel as horrible as now.

Now however, she is _definitely_ feeling all of it. She’s uncomfortable, she can’t breathe, she feels heavy and tired and—

“Mum”

“Huh?”

Estella moves across the room, sits on her knees next to Emma, leaning against her side.

It’s instinct to wrap an arm around her little girl, pull her even closer, kiss the top of her head. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Estella mumbles, her little voice quiet.

As excited ( _and_ _ready)_ as she truly is to have this baby already, to _meet_ him and see his little face, Emma’s still going to miss _this_ a lot too.

Just, _them —_ her days with just Estella, their relationship as it is right now. Estella’s relationship _with Killian_ as it is right now. How close they are, how cheeky and smart, and _open_ she is with them.

Emma worries, has for the entirety of this pregnancy, about how all this is going to affect Estella. They tried for so long for this baby, he’s _so_ loved and wanted and _cherished_ but—

She still can’t help it. Estella’s her little girl and she loves her, and she never wants her to feel unloved or pushed aside or…

Emma shakes her head, looks down at Estella instead. “I love you kiddo.”

Estella smiles, lets out a breathy chuckle, and looks up. “When is Ollie gonna come?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma replies. “Soon, I hope.”

Estella nods, thoughtfully. “He’s going to be pretty cute, right?”

Now it’s Emma’s turn to laugh. “Yeah he is.”

Estella grins.

“He’ll probably take after your daddy a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Emma says, smiling. She’s spent so much time imagining how this little boy is going to look like, she’s very certain at this point he’s going to take after Killian most.

“They are both boys.”

“That’s right,” Emma replies. “He’ll probably get daddy’s crazy hair, probably his funny ears too—”

“Hey!” Estella cries, laughing. “ _I_ have _those_ ears!”

“You do kid, you definitely do.”

Estella makes a face like she’s offended, but she’s also still smiling brightly.

“He’s going to love you a lot, you know,” Emma says after a moment. Estella looks at her seriously, not like she doesn’t believe her, but not as though she does either. “Have you seen the way little Leo and Neal look up at me?”

“Like you hung the moon?”

Emma chuckles, but nods —something like that. “They love me a lot, and I don’t think I’m even that great a sister to them.”

“You are pretty good!”

“You think so?”

Estella nods, strongly. “Yeah!” She says. “They wouldn’t love you if you weren’t.”

“I guess,” Emma says, shrugging. “I think baby is going to love you like that, probably more…”

“Cause I’m his sister?”

“Yeah,” Emma says. “But also because you’re a really cool kid,” she adds, making Estella smile. “He’s going to want to be just like you, probably will want to play with all your toys too.”

Estella frowns.

Emma nods, understandingly. “I know,” she says. “It’s not going to be easy to love _him_ always, but I’m sure you will.”

“Me too.”

“Yah?”

“Mmhm,” Estella says, then smirks that smirk that is so definitely Killian’s smirk. “Especially if he’s like really really cute.”

Emma laughs. “Oh he will be, Estella, you’ll see…”

— ღ   —

What happens later warms her heart and also reminds Emma how despite her whole seven years on earth, Estella is still very much her baby girl. One minute Estella is telling her all about her “ _nemesis_ ” —a kid named Thomas in the other second grade class that she just absolutely _hates—_ the next one she simply crashed and fell asleep.

Just like that.

One moment she’s talking Emma’s ear off nonstop, the other one she’s passed out on the floor, thumb in her mouth, lovey tightly clutched in her hands.

Emma moves to her, forgets about the tenths of blankets she was folding and putting away (do they really _need_ that many anyway?) and instead sits by Estella’s sleepy form.

Suddenly she feels like she could use a nap herself as well. She doesn’t think she’s feeling especially crampy or terrible today, but she’s still….well, she’s just _uncomfortable_.

It’s _normal_ to feel like this though. She knows that, so maybe she’ll just ask Killian to carry Estella to their room when he comes home. Maybe Emma can snuggle her for the rest of the afternoon before they get ready for dinner in town.

Maybe they can even _skip_ dinner out altogether. God knows her kid would rather a homemade grilled cheese over just about anything else anyway.

Maybe they can pop some popcorn later and just stay in; the idea of getting ready, _dressed,_ suddenly feeling like a huge deal to Emma.

Maybe—

Maybe she’ll use the restroom _first_ , _and then,_ decide what to do.

She touches her stomach, the little rascal inside apparently squeezing her bladder for sport yet _again_.

It’s a bit of a struggle to get up (it always, always is these days) but she manages, being careful not to wake up Estella. She kisses her soft cheek before she does though and is happy when it makes Estella’s lips twitch upwards in her sleep.

She walks (no, she waddles, she definitely waddles) to the bathroom in their bedroom slowly. The baby is low, a little too low she thinks, and the pressure is real right then.

She never felt like this with Estella. With Estella she’d woken up crampy in the middle of the night one night, weeks before her due-date, when out of nowhere her waters broke all over the bathroom tiles.

Her daughter had been born less than twenty-four hours after that; five pounds even, 35 weeks + 4 days gestational age, yet healthy as could be.

Emma thinks, three days from her due date with this baby boy, there’s no way she can go overdue with him.

He’s ready, she knows, she can _feel_ it.

It scares the living crap out of her but she can’t deny it.

She’s not as scared as she was before Estella was born —she doesn’t _think_ she is anyway. She managed to carry Oliver to term this time for one thing. A huge weight off her shoulders this time around, and yet…

_Some_ fears are still there.

Mainly about how things are going to be _after._ How is she going to cope with a newborn this time around? How hard is going to be being there for him _and_ Estella at the same time? How is her relationship with Killian going to change? How—

“ _Fuck!”_ She starts as she walks in the bathroom. She shuts her eyes and mouth, covering the little startled cry that escaped her with her hand.

Killian meets her eyes in the mirror before them; he smirks at her knowingly. “You all right there, my love?”

She opens her eyes just so she can glare at him. “What the hell are you doing home? Are you trying to scare me into labor?”

He chuckles, which infuriates her (despite the half smile on her face) but at least he has the decency to look down and cover his grin. "I’m sorry, love,” he says, and she kind of loves the sheepish tone of his apology.

She nods at him, moving (waddling) closer to him. He’s leaned against the counter, face as close to the mirror as he can manage, eyeliner in hand.

It almost makes Emma laugh hysterically right then and there. This is her husband. The very one she wouldn’t trade for anyone or anything in the world.

The father of her kid — _kids_ , _almost_.

He’s going to be great with their little boy, she knows it.

She leans against his side when he stops putting on his damned makeup, and instead does to pull her into his side. “You good?”

Emma hums, nodding against him.

“Estella?”

“In the nursery,” she whispers.

Killian nods, his chin bumping against her head.

Emma looks up at him. “Poor kid passed out on the floor.”

“Um?”

She nods. “Yeah, I don’t think she’s coming down with anything though, I think she’s just tired…”

“Poor little lass.”

“Yeah,” Emma nods, relishing how safe she feels in his arms before she remembers. “Ugh, shit, _right,_ I’m dying!”

“Pardon me?”

“I have to pee!” She says, pushing from him quickly then. “I _really_ have to pee!”

Killian looks at her weirdly but she has one mission and one mission only, and that’s—

“Ah.”

“Emma?”

She freezes on the way to the toilet, her eyes closing, and a hand coming to touch her stomach.

Killian notices the small puddle at her feet first. “You have got to be _bloody_ kidding me!”

Emma can’t speak; she just looks down —her waters effectively breaking.

“Oh fuck.”

— ღ   —

 


	6. Chapter 6

— ღ   —

Things with Oliver are _different._

Whereas with Henry she wasn’t allowed any pain relief, and with Estella she outright refused any, with Oliver Emma agrees to _all_ the drugs as soon as they can give them to her.

She thinks she knows what she’s doing this time, and while the thought of literally pushing her little watermelon out of her still scares her shitless, she doesn’t feel as unprepared as she did the last time she was in labor.

She’s calm —mostly.

She can barely feel any pain.

She can handle this.

_Still_ , even though Emma knows all this, the lights around them _do_ start flickering around eight that night.

Emma’s sees Killian’s confused expression right away as he turns to her, brow furrowed. “I thought you said you weren’t in much pain anymore.”

“I’m not.” She tells him honestly, which causes Killian to look even more confused —if possible. “That’s _not_ me.” Emma adds, watching uneasily as the lights in the room continue to flicker erratically.

“Then wh–” Killian starts but stops himself as he comes to the same realization Emma apparently already has. “Estella, you think?”

Emma nods. “She’s upset, Killian.” She says, although it’s clearly an understatement. “She’s scared and worried and —maybe you can just bring her in?”

“You’re in labor, Emma,” he says as though she doesn’t know that _herself._

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, thank you for the reminder,” she snaps.

Her annoyance doesn’t last, however. She sighs instead, gesturing him to move closer to her.

Killian does as she asks him, sitting at edge of her bed carefully. “I got the drugs; it’s truly going to be a waiting game until Ollie decides it’s time, so…it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Nope,” Emma tells him honestly. “But I know Estella is scared and out of sorts, and I _really_ don’t want that, okay?”

He nods. “I don’t want that either.”

“Go get her then,” Emma says. “I obviously don’t want her seeing more than she needs too, but she can hang out for a little while, all right? I’ll try to convince her to go home with my dad.”

Killian still doesn’t look one hundred percent convinced, but he nods at her anyway.

“Aye, love.”

— ღ   —

The first thing Estella does when she walks in the room is rush to her bed. She tries climbing on it all by herself, but it’s a little too high for her and she doesn’t manage until Killian helps her up.

Estella wastes no time before crawling to Emma’s side and snuggling against her as close as she can possible manage.

“Shush ducky, mommy’s here.” Emma coos, having not missed the unshed tears in her daughter’s eyes.

Estella doesn’t reply. She doesn’t even move from the secure little spot that she’s dig for herself against Emma.

Emma doesn’t push her —she tries to relax back on the bed, it’s tricky and uncomfortable that with her giant belly and all the wires and IVs she’s hooked up to, but she still manages without disturbing Estella much.

She wraps her arms around her, stroking her little back softly and in slow intervals for a while.

Killian watches them for a few moments in silence, until eventually, he takes the seat next to Emma’s bed and attempts to relax as well.

They share a look, the two of them, and while they know Estella is not completely at ease just yet, at least none of the lights in the room (hopefully in the building) are flickering anymore, and that’s as good a sign as any right then.

— ღ   —

Emma convinces Estella to eat a snack (she hasn’t eaten anything David has offered her apparently) so Emma calls it a win. Killian is the one stepping out of the room to find it for her though, but of course not until he’s made Emma assure him she was fine, and would not be giving birth to Ollie in the next ten minutes.

And then of course, not a whole minute passes after Killian steps up, before Estella breaks the silence.

“I don’t want to go with grandpa.”

Emma breathes deeply, readying herself for this conversation. “Why is that, huh?”

“I don’t wanna.” Estella insists simply, yet stubborn as ever. “I don’t even like him.”

Emma can’t help the laugh that escapes —she knows laughing right now may make matters worse, but she can’t help it. “You _love_ grandpa.” She points out easily, anyway.

“I do not.” She says, looking up at Emma, a challenge in her eyes. “He’s grumpy and old and he wants me to leave you. I don’t like him at all.”

“Hey, that’s not very nice and you know it.”

Estella frowns, but doesn’t take back her words.

Emma knows what this is about deep down and how very little it has to do with David. “Mommy’s okay, you know?”

“No you are not.” Estella insists. “You’re hurt; Ollie is making you all hurt all over.”

“Estella–”

She huffs, pulling away from Emma, her arms crossed over her chest. “I don’t want him anymore; can you make him go away?”

“You know we can’t do that, right?”

Estella doesn’t answer. Just stares back at her powerfully.

“Here,” Emma says, grabbing Estella’s hand into her own. Estella’s reluctant, but still lets her move it so that it’s pressed against the baby bump.

Estella lets out a long sigh, looking at Emma uneasily.

“Did you feel that?” She asks, when the baby kicks against Estella’s hand.

She nods, slowly, reluctantly.

“Ollie is right here, he’s nice and cooked, and I think he’s really looking forward to meet you, you know?”

Estella’s frown is still serious as ever. “How do you know that?”

Emma gives a little shrug. “I just do,” she says. “I’m his mom, too, you know? I know that sort of thing.”

Estella looks at her as though she isn’t buying any of what she’s saying.

Emma sighs. “It always hurts a little before a baby is born —you don’t have to worry about mommy, I’m fine. I can do it.”

“But mum!”

“I’m okay,” Emma coos, running the pad of her finger gently down Estella’s face. “I’m fine, it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“I wanna stay here.” Estella says. “I want to stay here _with you._ ”

“You can stay for a little bit, but only on one condition?”

“What?”

“When mom and daddy say it’s time for you to wait outside you’ll do it. _No buts_.” Emma warns before Estella can argue.

She pouts, looking at Emma with guarded eyes. “Daddy is going to stay with you _all_ the time, isn’t he?”

“Well yes—”

“Then I wan—”

“Then nothing, Estella.” Emma cuts her off, as gently as she can manage. Some things are just not up for discussion sometimes, and Estella knows this. “Daddy is a daddy so he gets to stay; you are little so you _have_ to wait with grandpa, that’s just how it is.”

Estella frowns.

Emma knows this can go two ways —either Estella will get mad(der) and throw a tantrum, or the realness of her sadness will win through and she’ll break down.

Emma doesn’t especially like either option.

It breaks her heart when she notices Estella’s lips trembling.

_Crying it is._

“Oh sweetie, you are okay, mommy’s okay. I promise it only hurts for a little while until the baby comes out, okay?”

Estella doesn’t reply, can’t even look at Emma, her little eyes down as Emma throws caution out the window and pulls her close for a hug.

She’s infinitely glad when Estella doesn’t fight her.

“ _I_ need you.”

“Oh Estella,” Emma coos, her heart breaking right then and there. “Mommy’s right here, I’m not going anywhere. When you come back in a little while, I’ll be right here, okay?”

Estella shakes her head strongly.

Emma allows it to go on for a few minutes, just hugging Estella close and whispering how much she loves her in her ear every so often.

— ღ   —

When Killian comes back into the room, he finds them like that. It both warms and breaks his heart.

“You two all right?”

Emma looks up at him first, and he sees the tears she’s trying really hard not to cry. He knows there’s very little he can say right now that may actually help the situation, but he still has to try. “I found doughnuts.” He says, lifting the little paper bag he brought in one hand.

Surprisingly, Estella’s face actually lifts from Emma’s embrace at his words.

Killian grins, looking over at Emma who is also smiling in spite of the tears that are still pooling in her eyes.

Like mother, like daughter, he can’t help but think. “Way to your heart is through your stomach, eh little love?”

Estella smiles at him sheepishly. “Can I see which kind you brought?”

Killian makes a show of pretending to think about it, before inevitably giving in and nodding his head. “Of course, love.”

He crosses the room until he’s sat at the edge of Emma’s hospital bed, his little girl sniffling and with puffy eyes, yet smiling at him brightly when she notices he brought the kind of tooth rooting chocolate treat she likes best.

“Can I have it?”

Killian makes a face at her, prompting from Estella her best pout and puppy eyes. “ _Please_ daddy, can I have one?”

He can’t say no. He physically can’t say no. He won’t even pretend as if he has a choice here. “Aye.” He says, and Emma of course laughs the second Estella cheers and reaches for her treat.

She proudly looks back and forth between them before taking a huge bite of her chocolate doughnut —her worries and sadness momentarily forgotten. “Thank you daddy!” She mumbles through a mouthful of doughnut.

Killian laughs, but still makes it a point to remind her about her manners then.

— ღ   —

Emma waits until Estella is finished with her treat —until _she_ is finished with her own doughnut herself, before she starts asking the hard questions once more. “So are you okay staying here with us until we tell you is time to go see Grandpa?”

“Nope.”

Emma makes a face; she really wasn’t expecting a different answer, but still, she’d hoped. “Are you still going to do it though?”

“I guess.” Estella concedes at last. “When Ollie comes out, I can stay with you then, right?”

Emma looks at Killian; they actually haven’t discussed this part. She doesn’t think she can say no to Estella right now though. Not after seeing what her magic was doing earlier and especially not after the amount of tears she already cried in her arms tonight.

“Yes you can.” Emma replies in the end. “I think you’ll be way more comfortable at home, kid, but if you want to stay with us and daddy, I think we can make it happen.”

“Really?”

“Yah, _but_ ,” Emma calls before Estella can get _too_ excited. “But you do have to promise me you are going to listen to grandpa when you’re out there with him, all right?”

“Okay.”

“You promise?”

“I do,” she says. “I do, I do, okay?”

“All right.” Emma says, slowly. “You want to share another donut with mama now?”

Killian laughs first.

— ღ   —

“Oh.”

Emma laughs as she sees David standing by the doorway, his eyes wide taking in the seeming sleeping child tucked at her side.

“She’s not sleeping.” She tells him, shaking her head.

“Um?” David replies, looking confused at her and Estella in the bed.

“She’s faking it,” Emma says, smiling as she snuggles Estella to her side a bit more —a bit too tightly making her grunt and giggle softly. “You’re faking it, right?”

“Mmhm,” Estella whispers, although her face stays hidden against Emma's side.

David can’t keep his amusement off his face, as he sits down on the chair by the bed. “Why are we faking being asleep?”

“Oh,” Emma says, smiling down at Estella. “She thinks if she’s asleep you’re not going to take her with you when it’s time.”

David makes an _aha_ noise and nods. “Is that right Estella?” He asks the kid even though she insists in keeping her eyes closed.

She giggles again against Emma, but also nods her head. “Yeah, grandpa.”

“Well, I’m still taking you with me.” He says, playfully. “Especially if you’re sleeping actually.” He adds, and at this, Estella’s curiosity is piqued.

She turns her face, opening _one_ eye and looking at him. “Why?”

“Well,” David says, sitting back on his seat as though he’s just about to tell her a story. “If you’re asleep you can’t argue with your grandpa, now, can you?”

Estella makes a face. “I guess not.” She says, her second eye opening as well then. She looks back and forth between Emma and David. “I’m not really asleep though.” She adds, a twinkle in her eye that definitely means she hasn’t lost all hope about them letting her stay.

“Nice try, Estella.” Emma says but then also shakes her head. “You’re still going to go with grandpa in a bit, right?”

Estella heaves a long sigh as though her fate is the worst imaginable. “Yeah, mummy.”

“Good girl,” Emma says, smiling at her despite her pouting. “How about you go put on your PJs while daddy comes back?”

“I’ll go with grandpa after that?”

“Yeah,” Emma replies, looking a little apologetic because she knows that’s not what Estella wants to hear. “It’s getting late babe. You need to sleep a little bit, okay?”

“I guess.” Estella looks at her steadily for just another moment before untangling herself from Emma and crawling off the bed. “Where are my jammies again mummy?”

“Here, let me help you.” David stands up to help Estella find her pajamas in Emma’s hospital bad.

He kisses her forehead before he sends her on her way to the bathroom to get changed.

Emma’s heart stutters in her chest at the sight, but she keeps quiet as he walks back to her side and sits back down. “Now, how are _you,_ sweetheart?”

Emma breathes deeply at the question —honestly, she’s not sure. “I’m fine.” She says but David makes a face —the face that means that he’s not buying her vague answer. “I’m worried about her, okay?” She confesses. “Do you have any word of advice for me anyway?” She asks, sounding pathetic and tired, but she really doesn’t care. She just wants to make this better for Estella. “I want to make this easier for her, but I just…I just don’t know _how…”_

David looks at her softly; his love and need to make this better for _her,_ shinning in his eyes. “You’re already doing it, Emma.” He tells her, reaching out to grab her hand in his own. He holds it in his in silence for all of a minute, before he looks up and meets her eyes. “You and Killian both are. You’re making sure she knows she’s loved, that her opinions matter even if she can have it all go her way every time. She’s sensitive and upset she can’t take _your_ pain away, but she knows she’s so loved and I’m certain the second she meets her baby brother all the tears from today will be forgotten.”

“You think so?”

“I really really do, Emma.”

Emma takes in a deep breath, processing his words carefully. “Thank you, dad.”

David simply nods at her. “Of course.”

“Also just thank you for watching her for us,” Emma adds, stressing her words seriously. “Estella _loves_ and trusts _you_ so much. If it can’t be us, I swear it _has_ to be _you_ , so really, thank you dad, thank you so much.”

David’s smile is shy then. “It’s my pleasure, Emma.” He assures her. “I love that baby back just as much.”

“I know you do.” Emma says, smiling at him easily.

“How long now, do you think?” David asks then, not too casually changing the subject.

Emma smiles knowingly at him, but still answers honestly. “I don’t know.” She tells him with a sigh. They’ve been at the hospital for hours now, and she doesn’t think they’re getting anywhere just yet. “I can’t feel a thing so I’m really enjoying _that_ at least _.”_ She admits. “It’s making me really wish I’ve done an epidural with Estella too though. My legs feel like jelly, but I can barely feel the contractions, it’s actually pretty amazing in comparison to seven years ago.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” David says. “Killian?”

“Oh, he’s off finding me real food.”

“Are you supposed to be eating?”

“Nope.” Emma declares proudly. “You are not going to tell on me, are you? I’m _starving._ The _baby_ is starving!”

“Is he?”

“Yes!” She insists, her hand involuntarily moving to her bump. She really can’t wait to _finally_ see his little face.

“I’m sure everything’s going to be okay, sweetheart.”

“I hope so,” Emma says, making herself breathe deeply.

“I know so.” David says and they share a meaningful look, smiling at each other until little tornado Estella Jones comes barging back into the room with a pile of clothes in one hand and some hidden treasure she must have found in the bathroom in the other.

“WHAT IS THIS THING FOR?”

Emma decides right then and there, _again,_ that having the epidural was her best decision yet this time around. She’d very much rather be laughing at her kid finding a suppository and a giant squirt bottle in the bathroom, than writhing in pain on a hospital bed.

— ღ   —

“Can you feel that?”

Emma turns her head to look at the monitor showing the peaks and dips of her contractions. She stares at it for a little while before looking at Killian. “No, actually.”

He seems so relieved to hear that, it makes her smile.

“So bloody glad to hear that.”

“Yeah,” she says simply, but he turns to her again then, his eyes narrowed and she knows he’s onto her. “What?”

“You’re getting impatient, aren’t you?”

She can’t deny it. She’s been in labor all night and Oliver is still nowhere near ready to come out. She can’t remember waiting for Estella dragging this much, but then again, she’d been in so much pain that time she thinks she probably blocked much of her time in labor.

“I wanna meet him, Killian.” She wants to make sure he’s all right and healthy and _here._ For real with them.

She closes her eyes then, breathing deeply and trying to put her thoughts in order. She knows she should try to sleep, but for whatever reason her brain thinks sleeping will slow down labor (even more) so she doesn’t seem able to drift off for more than a few minutes at the time.

Maybe she shouldn’t have sent Estella away with her father. At least when Estella was here she had something else to focus on than how long it’s taking her baby to get here.

“Emma.”

Emma opens her eyes quickly, only to find Killian looking back at her with concern eyes. “Love, everything’s all right.”

He holds her hand, intertwining their fingers and giving them a little reassuring squeeze once their eyes meet.

Emma swallows hard, but makes herself nod at his words.

“Wee lad is quite all right, love.” He assures hers with enough conviction that Emma truly can’t argue with him. “He’s just taking his time, we’ll meet him soon enough, my love, you’ll see…”

“Yeah?”

“Aye,” Killian tells her certainly. He grins at her, easily and so joyfully it makes her heart beat faster just like that. “I love you, Swan.”

Emma allows the words to wash over her, to calm her easily from the inside out. She’s smiling the next time their eyes meet. “I love you, too.”

— ღ   —

It goes zero to sixty —in seconds. One minute she’s still sure she’s going to be in the hospital _for days_ before Oliver decides he’s ready, the next one a midwife is telling her is go time, and the doctor will be in in a minute to deliver the baby.

It’s chaos —organized chaos, but still very much chaos.

She catches glimpses of Killian here and there, as they prep her; he’s trying to stay out of the way as they do, but Emma can still see the full array of emotions going through him. His nervousness as he looks at her, at the machine still reading her contraction, the half-smile he hides away when they bring in a tiny warmer and bed for the baby. He watches the blankets and equipment suddenly in the room with such awe that it almost distracts Emma enough from the fact that _she_ is the one that will be pushing an eight-pound infant out of her in just a few moments’ time.

It scares her.

But it’s nothing like it was when she gave birth to Henry. Or Estella, even.

This time the anticipation outshines the fear and for that, she’s thankful.

“Are you ready, love?” Killian asks her and yet again, she’s thankful for the kind of partner she has through all this.

She would never pick a better man to father her children. Ever.

“Yeah, yes I am.”

— ღ   —

“ _Two_ little ducklings…”

To be fair, Oliver _does_ resemble a little newborn duckling with his soft downy head and wrinkly little hands and feet. So much so, that Emma doesn’t even feel _too_ bad for giving him the nickname so soon after birth.

She smiles, looking down at that brand new baby boy of hers in complete awe and disbelief. “You know, for a hot minute there I didn’t think he was _ever_ going to come out.”

Killian laughs lowly at her words, but Emma just continues to stare at Oliver —she’s completely serious. “He took _so_ long, I was…” She shakes her head, letting her sentence trail off.

All those happy mama hormones must still be rushing through her system because she doesn’t feel like she’s going to crash out any time soon. Instead Emma’s perfectly content staring at Oliver (and Estella, snuggled up fast asleep next to her as well) and marveling at the fact that her second son is _finally_ here, in her arms.

She laughs. It’s joyous and blissful. Her son is here and he’s healthy.

He’s also boisterous and loud when hungry, but that's okay.

His eyes are a hazy blue that doesn’t resemble Estella’s all that much when she was born. She came into the world with her father’s baby blues and to this day, that remains unchanged.

Emma has a feeling Oliver may just have a few little surprises in store for them and she truly cannot wait for any of it.

“We’re going to need a bigger bed,” Emma says eventually, pulling Killian’s attention away from the babies.

_Babies —_ granted Estella is hardly a baby anymore (especially not when Emma’s holding her besides itty bitty Oliver) but… _babies._ They have _two_ babies now. The thought alone is wild to her, and yet the most incredible of dreams come true, all at the same time.

Killian in any case, looks at her with a confused expression. His eyes go a little wild then as he looks back and forth between Emma, Estella and the baby, clearly only now putting together what she said.

It’s not until Emma grins at him easily that he seems to relax. “I was just joking.” She assures him just in case. Truth is, she couldn’t care less about their tiny hospital bed if it means she’s holding her kids and they are happy.

It’s a funny feeling, how _complete_ she feels at last. Her family was never incomplete per se, but right now, with that brand new little boy tucked securely in her arms, Emma can’t imagine her family without him.

“Welcome to the family little guy,” Emma coos softly.

She beams at Killian when their eyes meet and he nods, his eyes shifting to Oliver, his immediate grin matching Emma’s.

“Very much worth the wait, eh?”

Emma would have rolled her eyes at that comment any other time, but right now, she just smiles. “Yeah.” Her eyes shift down to Ollie and then to Estella. “Definitely worth the wait…”

— ღ   —


End file.
